Bath time
by simplyteesh
Summary: The tables are turned and instead Sango spies on Miroku during bath time.


**Sango follows Miroku during bath time.**

**Disclaimer:** **Any characters that you might recognise arn't mine, i just like to play around in the plot pool of others and most of the time muddying it up.**

* * *

**Bath time**

I really did not care when Miroku announced loudly and obnoxiously that he was going to take a long relaxing bath.

And neither did I care that he took neither towel nor change of clothes.

Well if that is the case then why do I find myself creeping silently and cautiously towards the hot spring that a certain naked monk is now taking a certain long relaxing bath.

I suppose it may be true that his abs aren't that hard to look at, and actually exist. And his face isn't all that terrible to look at.

His hands however seem to have a mind of their own, and I'm not talking about the wind tunnel.

And I have certainly _not _noticed how his butt is particularly tight and muscular, because I am a demon slayer and would definitely not be skulking around in a bush at any time.

Especially not to see Miroku take a bath….

Nakie… !!!

Yet here I am crouched in an awkward position over a prickly bush that seems to be meowing, while said monk makes his way to the water.

Delicately stumbling onto something slightly less prickly, I take my post as eh-hum, watch guard.

Watch guard, the perfect excuse for what I am doing. Not that I need an excuse, for I am doing no evil, just taking a stroll in the forest and along the way broadening my horizons.

But now that I think about it, no broadening has occurred because the monk is still _fully clothed!_

What is the point in stalking a moderately hot guy when he doesn't even strip down!?

I mean… no, I'm just the life guard.

Oh who am I kidding, I want to see that damn monk naked!

All week he's been teasing me by parading around without a shirt on!

There is only so much a girl can take!

AH-HA!

Finally some action! He's taking off his clothes!

I lean in to get a better look, craning over the shrub in shielding me from any suspicious eyes.

WOAH!

I loose my footing.

CRASH!

Ouchie.

I think I may have leant over too far, ow, my bottom hurts!

'Sango?'

Oh holy mother of all things holy. I've been spotted. Damn that monk and his hearing skills.

Chuckling nervously, my eyes met Miroku's.

And then they immediately went back to the ground.

He was naked.

He had finally decided to strip off, but not in the situation that I had hoped.

Wow this is embarrassing; just don't look at his goodies.

Damn! I looked at his goodies!

'Umm, what are you doing here?' And there it is the dreaded question of death.

Please ground, please just swallow me now!

I open my mouth to try and reply but all I can manage is a sort of gurgling sound.

"Eh-ugh-gagh-huh…"

Smooth Sango, real smooth.

Well would you look at that, the ground just opened up to swallow me. But only enough to tease me menacingly then shut back up again.

The gods hate me. They really do.

"Umm, Sango? Is there a reason you followed me to the stream where I just happened to be having a bath _naked_?" He asked with a suggestive eyebrow raised.

How dare he use that tone of voice.

_None _of this is in anyway my fault; in fact this entire thing is _his_ fault!

I am a woman, with needs.

I have desires and wants, but because of my duty as a demon slayer I cannot act on them.

But how the _hell_ am I supposed to restrain when he is prancing around without shirts on, grabbing my ass and winking at me!?

Oh yes, this is _all _Miroku's fault, every thing!

I tell him just that.

Throughout my rant, Miroku's facial expression changes from amused, to confused, to guilty to amused again.

By the time I had finished yelling and ranting at him I was out of breath and panting heavily.

"And yeah…" I finished strongly.

We stood there in a complete awkward silence that seemed to fill the air.

I scuff my feet along the ground and bow my head. I can't believe that I just said that, now he knows that I like him!

He knows that I think he has excellent bone structure and an even better muscular distribution.

And now he is grinning at me.

That little scoundrel is grinning at me, and almost mocking me with his smirk.

I panic and try to think of a way out, eyes darting to the exits.

"OH!" I sigh dramatically "I think I have caught something terrible, and it is making me talk nonsense, oh the calamity!" I place the back of my hand to my forehead and do my best to look faint.

I know that it is not the best thing to lie to a monk but desperate times call for desperate measures.

And just for the record, he is not very monk like at the best of times.

But even though my acting skills are amazing and refined, the naked monk keeps on smiling.

"You came to see me naked" he stated, looking very pleased for someone that is standing in the middle of a clearing in front of somebody without any clothes on.

I pout at him and turn to walk away.

I just hope that this doesn't go to his head.

Suddenly a hand is wrapped around my forearm and is pulling me back against him.

All I could think was that I was pressed up against a naked Miroku.

"Sango, you came to see me naked!" he exclaimed again.

Trying desperately to stop my mind swimming in the gutter, I take a deep breath and my shoulders slump in defeat.

"Yeah I suppose I did" I mumbled.

His grin grew bigger as I spoke, which I didn't think possible because it was huge already. "And why did you?"

I raised an eyebrow up at him "I already explained that".

He looked thoughtful

My mind was going fuzzy from the close proximity; I could actually feel his breath on my face as he exhaled air.

"So you did. But I must ask, why were you skulking in the bushes?"

I almost laugh at that, "I wasn't 'skulking', I was being stealthful. And I was stealthful because I didn't want you to spot me" I sighed "_Not a very good job at it though"._

Miroku suddenly went serious…. Not a good sign for me.

"Why though? You must know that I like you Sango. I like you a lot, maybe even love you, and I am pretty sure that I have dropped plenty of hints, you must have known"

My mouth drops open and I gape like the idiot I am "I…I" I stuttered.

"And now your telling me that you like me back!" He exclaimed, the cheesy grin of his returning.

"Sango! You don't have to skulk around in the bushes, come and join me." He exclaimed loudly throwing his hands out wide.

Wow Sango, you really do pick the bold ones.

My eyes go wide and I feel myself blushing.

I can see his goodies again…

Suddenly he takes off and bomb dives into the spring, his dripping face appears and he shouts back, still with the silly smile on his face.

"C'mon Sango, come join me!"

I think about it for a minute, but only for a minute. I mean come on! This is the guy that I have been fantasising about and now he is inviting me to go swimming with him.

Please, like I'm going to say no.

I take off my shirt and pants, but leave on my underclothes and dive into the stream, with what I hope was a graceful dive.

I surface right next to Miroku but as when I surface I realise that he is laughing.

"Sango, for a demon slayer you really aren't very good at being stealthful."

I splash him before giggling to myself, I love bath time.

* * *

**Ok well that was my first go at an inuyasha ficlet. (jordan helped XD)  
from the moment i met these loveable characters i just knew that they were meant to be.  
so we thought that what if the tables were turned and it was Sango being perverted and spying on Miroku for a change.  
i hope you liked it,  
R & R, its only polite.**

**G.E.A**


End file.
